A pest control aerosol sprayer has so far consisted of a hermetically closed pressure-tight container and a head cap attached to a top of the pressure-tight container.
The pressure-tight container is provided at a top center thereof with a valve including a vertically movable stem, the container containing an insectifuge therein. The insectifuge contained in the pressure-tight container is a liquid mixture of an insecticide and a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) as its propellant.
Also, the head cap is provided with a spray nozzle directed forwards and on its rear side with an operating button.
And, in an operation of the pest control aerosol sprayer, pressing the operating button on the head cap by a user pushes down the stem of the valve in the pressure-tight container to cause the insectifuge contained in the pressure-tight container to be sprayed under its internal gas pressure via the stem of the valve in the pressure-tight container and forwards through and out of the spray nozzle on the head cap.
Such a pest control aerosol sprayer, however, in which the insectifuge contained in the pressure-tight container has an insecticide mixed therein has had several restrictions. Thus, since the insecticide exerts an adverse effect not a little on the human body, its use in the vicinity of a kitchen where there are foodstuff and tableware likely infested with noxious insects gives rise to the problem that the insecticide in the insectifuge sprayed comes to adhere to foodstuff and tableware. Or its use in a room where there is a baby or small infant does the problem that the insecticide comes to be sprayed on the baby or small infant. Thus, in the vicinity of a kitchen where there are foodstuffs and tableware or in a room where there is a baby or small infant it has been the actual fact that the pest control aerosol sprayer is refrained from using or is not used at all.
Accordingly, instead of an insectifuge using an insecticide exerting an adverse effect on the human body, it has become known in recent years to use a pest control aerosol sprayer using a noxious insect behavioral inhibitor having a refrigerating effect and little adversely affecting the human body. To cite an example, as shown in JP 2004-168948 A a noxious insect behavioral inhibitor containing dimethyl ether and water is used which is caused to attach to a noxious insect to refrigerate the noxious insect, thereby terminating its behavior, i.e., to kill it by its paralysis.
Such a pest control aerosol sprayer, however, has the problem firstly that the pressure-tight container to contain the noxious insect behavioral inhibitor cannot be made of normal steel but must be made of aluminum to avoid its rusting, corrosion or the like; an aluminum made pressure-tight container is high in price, making the pest control aerosol sprayer highly expensive. Secondly, the problem is had that dimethyl ether used in the noxious insect behavioral inhibitor has a chemical property that it is exceptionally high in flammability, giving rise in its storage and use to the problem of a fire or burn. Other than dimethyl ether, materials which have been used for the noxious insect behavioral inhibitor have their flammability as strong as dimethyl ether, much likely to lead to the problem of a fire or burn.
Also, a pest control aerosol sprayer using an insectifuge having mixed therein an insecticide, not a noxious insect behavioral inhibitor, is likely to lead to the problem of a fire or burn because of the use as its propellant of a liquefied petroleum gas that is strong in flammability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pest control aerosol sprayer for exterminating noxious insects which is free from bringing about such problems, in particular the problem of a fire or burn that is its most important matter.